hamdsome but pervert teacher
by shfly9 - Kim
Summary: 'Matilah aku' sedangkan kata itu terucap dari dalam hati seorang namja manis yang sekarang mengikuti langkah songseanim nya, tak tahu kah kalian berdua bahwa songsaenim kalian sekarang sedang menyeringai di balik punggungnya / itu karna kami mengerjakan hingga malam terus kami tidur kemalaman –atau pagi- dan kami bangun kesiangan / sumarry gagal


anyeoong..

halooh nama saya dewi istri dari kim jong woon hehe

sebenarnya saya sudah tak asing lagi dengan dunia per fanfic-an ini..

anda tau akun 'hero-kun' tau kan tau ? itu akun saya sebenarnya yang tak tau mengapa hilang entah kemana.. wkwkwk

saya adalah yewook shipper yang akut dan lagi galau karna di tinggal wamil oleh suami.. huwe~~~

oke oke jangan abaikan curhatan saya ya..

lets baca fanfic karya saya yang abl dan geje ini

* * *

**Title: handsome but pervert teacher  
**

**One Short  
**

**Author: Kim Ji Wook  
**

**Twitter: CyewookElf  
**

**Fandom: S - U - P - E - R J - U - N - I - O - R  
**

**Disclaimer: They belong to S.M. (Semena-Mena) Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Geje . YAOI . de el el**

* * *

"Palli Mochi" seseorang anak yang di panggil ryeonggyu it uterus berlari tak menyadari seorang namja mungil –sepertinya- tertinggal jauh di belakang

"haah haah aku capek pa AWWW"sepertinya seorang namja yang tertinggal di belakang seperti menghadapi masalah besar

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada saat jam pelajaran ! ini masih pagi kenapa sudah main kejar kejaran ! dan KIM RYEOWOOK NERHENTI BERLARI !" suara baritone itu seperti akan mencekik telinga (?) kita jika sedang membentak seperti saat ini

"aw aw awwww ampun yesung songsaenim ini sakittt" cerit seorang namja yang sekarang ke adaan nya sedang memprihatikan atau lebih tepatnya telinga namja tersebuta yang tengah memprihatinkan, seorang namaj yang tadi di teriaki tersebut menoleh dan menyebarkan senyum jerapahnya

"Anyeong songsaenim anda terlihat baik hari ini" namja tersebut nyengir merasa bersalah

"Kalian ber dua ikut saya ke ruang BP SEKARANG !" ucapa anamja yang tadi di panggil songsaenim tersebut penuh penekanan pada kata 'SEKARANG'

"Songsaenim lepaskan dulu, ini sakit sekali" pinta namja bernama mocha alias Henry Kim tersebut pada Songsaenim nya yangkita ketahui di atas bernama yesung tersebut

'puk puk puk' yesung songsaenim melepas tanganya yang tengah menjewer Henry dan langsung saja menepuk nepuk tangan nya seolah menjewer henry itu adalah memegang debu yang kotor

"Cepat ikut aku" pintanya dengan nada sok cool dan di angguki oleh dua muridnya yang bisa di kategorikan namja imut tersebut

'huweee omma masa aku berurusan lagi dengan kepala besar itu lagi sih? Huweeee' tangis henry dalam hati *poor henry

'Matilah aku' sedangkan kata itu terucap dari dalam hati seorang namja manis yang sekarang mengikuti langkah songseanim nya, tak tahu kah kalian berdua bahwa songsaenim kalian sekarang sedang menyeringai di balik punggungnya

'hehehe my baby wook kena lagi' 1 kata yang harus di apresiasikan oleh kita pada reders Poor Henwook

OoO

"ehm lihat saja apa pelanggaran yang telah kalian lakukan dalam kurun waktu hari ini tersebut" ucap seorang namja yang tengah memegang buku yang author ketahui sebagai 'Buku Pelanggaran' tersebut

"Merusak Gembok Sekolah, Memanjat tembok sekolah, berlarian di koridor pada saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, dan telat lebih dari 10 menit woow rekor yang bagus untuk kalian berdua duo KIM" 'buuk' suar abuku tebal tersebut tertutup dengan kencang mengagetkan ke dua namja mungil tersebut ke dunia nyata

"mian songsaenim" jawab mereka serempak dengan masih melihat lantai

"jawab dengan tegas dan jangan menunduk seperti itu, apakah lantai itu lebih pantas di pandangi dari pada wajah tampanku ini ?" guru di depan itu sungguh aneh membentak lalu memuji dirinya sendiri ciih dasar narsis ungkapan tersebut keluar dari mulut hati keduanya

"tidak songsaenim" jawab mereka dengan terpaksa mengangkat wajah mereka

"begitu lebih baik"

"ohh jadi apa masalah kalian sehingga kalian melanggar ketertiban sekolah ini ryeowook ssi dan henry ssi"

"kami telat karna mengerjakan tugas dari yesung songsenim" jawab henry takut takut

"ohh masalah itu, terus kenapa kalian berdua berlari lari di trngah koridor sambil teriak teriak geje ? ini bukan kelas ku –seni- dan juga ini bukan juga kelas paduan suara" ucap yesung seakan mengejek ke dua muridnya

"itu karna kami mengerjakan hingga malam terus kami tidur kemalaman –atau pagi- dan kami bangun kesiangan" jelas ryeowook lirih terlihat dari dia sekarang sedang melilitkan ke dua tangan

"jelaskan kronologinya - " ucapnya acuh sambil memandang

"KIM RYEOWOOK" lanjut guru tampan tersebut

"ehhmm begini songsaenim jadi kita berdua berencana mengerjakan pr praktikum untuk meneliti seberapa besar nada yang tercipta dari dentingan piano yang songsenim berikan pada kami terus kami menelitinya sampai pukul 2 dini hari kami bangun pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit dan saya tahu itu kesiangan , mengingat hari ini terakhir tugas itu harus di kumpulkan kami bergegas pergi ke sekolah" jelas ryeowook panjang x lebar dan di angguki oleh henry , tentu namja tampan yang menjabat sebagai guru seni tersebut tahu apa yang di lakukan oleh ke dua namja imut ini tadi malam di rumahnya ya rumah seorang kim yesung yang juga menjabat sebagai rumah kim ryeowook, salahkan saja ia terlalu setia sehingga menunggu hingga jam 2 dini hari hanya untuk menunggu 'istri' tercinta untuk tidur di sebelahnya

"hufft baiklah karna kalian pertama untuk melakukan pelanggaran yang cukup berat ini kalian akan menghadapi hukuman dari saya pribadi dan guru bimbingan konseling kalian, silahkan mrs park untuk member hukuman pada ke dua murid yang nakal ini" ucap yesung yang di akhiri kerlingan mata genit kepada ryeowook

'glup' ke dua namja itu menelan ludah pahit

"thankyou mr yesung, okay because you have violated the rules that had been mentioned by mr yesung, I will give punishment in the form a letter of agreement that you will not repeat it again and this letter must be signed and your guardian must gather tomorrow at my table"

(trans: "terima kasih mr kim, oke karna kalian telah melanggar peraturan yang tadi sudah di sebutkan mr kim , saya akan memberikan hukuman berupa surat perjanjian bahwa kalian tidak akan mengulanginya lagi dan surat ini harus di tanda tangani oleh wali kalian dan harus di kumpulkan besok di meja saya" ucap guru bimbingan tersebut dengan mengerlingkan mata genit ke arah namja tampan sehingga menimbulkan di poutkanya bibir mungil kim ryeowook

'yeoja genit' ucap ryeowook dalam hati

'mati aku jika mimi ge tau' kali ini isi hati henry kim yang pasti akan menangisi butt kesayangannya karna pasti akan di bobol oleh namja yang ia sebut mimi ge tadi

Setelah selesai dengan acara mari mencatat hukuman yang di berikan oleh guru genit ini ke dua namja imut tadi keluar dari ruang konseling dengan muka di tekuk

"ryeonggyu aku ke toilet dulu" pamitnya pada teman se nasibnya tersebut dan langsung meninggalkan namja tersebut

Sepeninggal mochi di rasa ada tangan yang memeluknya posesif dari belakang

"baby wook kau harus menerima hukuman dan kau tau kan hukumanya apa ?" lehernya geli serasa ada yang mengecupi

"nde hyung" jwab ryeowook dengan semburat merah di pipinya

"dan di tambah karna tadi ada hukuman pribadi dari aku hukuman jadi ganda" ucapnya di telinga ryeowook

"apah ?" jawab ryeowook dengan mendesah

" pertama kau harus mendapat tanda tangan wali besok kan ?" tangan guru seni ini mulai nakal

"yee" jawab ryeowook menahan desahan yang lolos

"itu tak akan pernah gratis lo, dan di tambah hukuman pribadiku jadi ganda kan?" tangan yesung mulai meraba perut ryeowook

"jangan begini hyung" ucap ryeowook sedikit keras

"huusssstt hukamanmu adalah bermain 4 ronde bersama ku" ucap yesung di akhiri dengan ciuman panjang

'kasihan sekali diriku punya suami pervertnya minta ampun ckck' runtuk ryeowook dalam hati

yeeeay udah selesai U.U

nie panpic selesai cuman 2 jam loh #pamer

maap ye kalo nie epep gejenya bikin mual de el el

kalo mau review ya silahkan kalo engga ya gue tendang ke kutub utara atau selatan wkwkwk

oke akhir dialog geje riview please ^^~

Sekian,

Yesung Wife


End file.
